


That was that

by Bread_Stars



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Comfort, It's actually so cute, M/M, Nothing more, okay i'm done, pure fluff, quoth the raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: Angel is curious to know what he looks like nowadays.





	

"Angelkins, is something bothering you?" Lorne asked.

  
Angel had been shuffling about restlessly all evening. He couldn't seem to sit still and kept fidgeting. Lorne could have told that something wasn't quite right even if he couldn't sense his aura which was giving off waves of uneasiness. He'd decided it had gone on long enough.

  
"No. Not wrong exactly. It's just-" Angel broke off.

  
"Just what?" He prompted sitting up properly. He'd otherwise been lounging on one of the seats in their room in the hotel. Angel was currently stood up.

  
"What do I look like?" He asked. "It's been so long and I can't remember..."

  
Lorne stood up and took his hands gracefully so that they were stood face to face. He kissed his knuckles gently before he spoke.

  
"You have big brown eyes which I can always get lost in. Your brow is very pensive and it adds to your attractiveness when you brood. You have fairly prominent cheekbones and a clear jawline which outlines your face well." He ran his fingers along them as he did so. "Your skin in pale because you can't go out in the sun. It flatters you though. I think it's because it contrasts so well with your black clothes but you'd look good in whatever. Your hair is all spiky but it's soft to touch. It's a deep brown but it's not quite as dark as Wes'. It's a bit fairer. When you look at people you care about, you get this soft look in your eyes. It's much friendlier than the look you give to people and demons you don't like. With them, your face is hard. I like that you have a special look for the gang here. It shows how much you care." He ended his summary there.

  
Angel had tears in his eyes and at that point Lorne realised that he'd probably never had anyone who told him these things. His parents hadn't been loving and Darla would never have been caught dead saying anything like that. Sure, he'd been with Buffy but their relationship was rocky at best so he doubted she'd have said anything like that either. Then there was him. Damn, he was going to have to start complimenting this guy so much more often.

  
"Thank you." Angel whispered gazing into his eyes.

  
"I'm just telling you the truth, meringue." He breathed back because, to him, these were simple facts. He knew they meant so much more to Angel though.

  
"It means a lot that you think that."

  
"Of course I think that. I'm your boyfriend." He rolled his eyes and drew him in for a kiss. Angel kissed back softly and they remained like that. They didn't need to make it anything more. It almost meant more because they didn't need to. It was simply the two of them showing the other the strength of their affections.

  
"I love you so much." Angel said when they broke apart.

  
"I love you too, Angel."

  
And that was all that really mattered at that moment. They could worry about the monsters and apocalypses later. For now they had each other and that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> We're just going to imagine that the thing in Pylea didn't hapoen for the sake of this fic.  
> Also I'm sorry it's short but I think if it was longer it wouldn't work very well.


End file.
